Feelings
by syang70
Summary: Almost every girl that Adell met fell head over heels for him. But there was just one girl he cared about the most. Rozalin. Rated for language...I think. AdellxRozalin


Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 2. All characters belong to Takehito Harada.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Um, Hiya! I think this'll be my first fanfic. I really like writing, but I don't think I'm good enough...Please, if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, or someting's just plain wrong about Disgaea 2 in the story, then please tell me. I just started, please go easy on me!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Almost every girl that Adell met fell head over heels for him. But there was just one girl he cared about the most.

Rozalin.

The name always floated around in his head.

Rozalin.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just could not. He was a brave young man, but he just could not muster enough courage to tell the one he loved the most how he felt.

It was true, he had kissed her once before.

But at the time, he had lost control of his heart, mind, and body. It just happened.

He just wanted to be with her.

Forever and ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Adell opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep in the grass.

"How long have I been asleep...?" he said to himself.

It was a bright, sunny day. He stood up, trying to remember what he was pondering before he fell asleep.

Suddenly, his face blushed a bright red.

He had remembered what he was thinking about.

Rozalin.

"Rozalin." he said in a quiet whipser. He let the name roll off his tounge. He loved the sound of her name. He loved everything about her. Ever since he kissed her, her image has never left his thoughts. He just wanted to let her know how he felt.

He could just run into the house, tell Rozalin that he loved her, and continue his life. But it was easier said then done.

He has tried before, but it just wouldn't come out. He would always freeze up.

"Adell!! Get your butt in here!!" It was Hanako, signaling that it was time for lunch.

He chuckled and replied, "I'm coming!"

The young man walked towards the house.

_Will I ever be able to tell her...?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Adell retreated back to the spot where he fell asleep earlier. He peered over to the patch of grass, and stopped dead in his tracks.

There, sitting on the patch of grass, was Rozalin. She was totally absorbed in a book.

His face burned a bright red. He was afraid his heart might pop out of his chest.

_Now's my chance! _ he thought to himself. _I can finally tell her my feelings..._

He was confident, but afraid. _What if she won't love me back?_ He shook his head and tried to focus.

Rozalin noticed him and looked up. "Oh, Adell." she said.

"H...Hey." Adell replied shyly. Rozalin smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two teenagers sat in the sunshine, not really talking about anything.

_Just tell her, dammit! _Adell thought to himself. "Adell? You've been awfully quiet. Is there anything wrong?" Rozalin asked, full of concern.

Adell's face flashed pink, then replied, "N-No...n-nothing's wrong..."

"...Are you sure?"

"...Yeah. I'm sure."

"Hmm. If you say so."

Adell sighed. _Oh, God. I can't even spend two seconds looking at her without blushing. This is gonna be harder than I thought. _"Oh, Adell, would you mind coming somewhere with me?" Rozalin asked.

Suddenly, his spirits were lifted. "Sure, where?"

Rozalin smiled and leaned towards him. "The Reflction Pool."

Once again, he blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were there, Rozalin immediately ran up to the pool and sighed. "I love this place. It's just so peacful. I'm really glad you decided to come, Adell."

That was another reason why he loved Rozalin so much. Once the fake Zenon was destroyed, she was able to change so quickly, even though it was hard for her. If she was still a snobby little princess, she would've never let him come.

Adell gazed at her. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

Suddenly, he felt an urge to touch her...He couldn't control himself. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"A-Adell...? W-What is it?" Rozalin quietly asked.

"I...I have to talk to you." Adell replied in a serious voice.

He gazed into her crimson eyes and held both of her arms.

"...I...I love you!!" he said.

Rozalin's face flashed red, and he pulled her closer.

He leaned in and let their lips touch. He pulled her into a kiss.

After a few seconds, Rozalin returned the kiss.

They were lost in their own world. Kissing.

After they had released, Rozalin rested her head on his chest.

"Adell, I love you too." Rozalin told him. "I love you more than anything. More than anything in the whole entire world."

"Rozalin...I love you. I love you so much. I want to spend my entire life with you. I can't live without you."

She looked up at him and smiled.

Before long, they were lost in another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hrm...kind of a stupid ending, don'tcha think? Man, I can't write a good fanfic for beans. I also can't do kissing scenes very well...that was the part I was stuck on the most lol Hummm...There was barely any talking...lol...sob I can't write anything good! I'm gonna try again...lol xD So...I hope you liked it! (Hopefully...lol)

(Adell is a chick magnet. lol.)

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
